


It's Not Real

by casstayinmyass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Finn Has Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Poe, spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has a nightmare about his days as serving the First Order, and Poe brings him back to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Real

_White. Black. The blur of red blasterfire._

_Screaming filled Finn's ears, a sound he tried to cover his ears to block, but it resounded within his skull._

_The weapon he was holding was hard to hold without shaking, and the resistance prisoner he had trapped in front of him shook just like it as Finn aimed._

_This was the command. This was an order. He had to do it. He had to pull the trigger._

_Finn looked down from the fearful face of his victim, illuminated by the burning village around them, to see spatters of blood covering his storm trooper uniform. But it was an order. He had to, or there would be punishment._

_He raised the gun up, and looked into the resistance fighter's eyes..._

_and saw Poe's, staring right back at him._

_"Don't do it... please- I love you. Finn... Finn!_

FINN!"

Finn jolted awake, seeing nothing but darkness in front of him. He sucked in a breath, his heart pounding in his chest, until he finally registered what was going on.

"Finn! Finn, wake up!"

His body was still shaking... he felt strong hands on his arms, shaking him lightly.

Finn frowned for a moment, then realized who he was with, what had happened.

"Hey... you with me?" Poe asked, raising his eyebrows. Finn breathed out slowly, feeling the thin sheet slide down his naked chest and torso. Poe was just as naked, but he wasn't as drenched in sweat as his partner currently was.

"Y-yeah... yeah, I'm good..." Finn murmured, laying back against the pillow, lifting is muscular arm and running a hand through his short hair.

Poe kept his hand on Finn's arm a little longer, then began to run it up the length of his shoulder in a rhythmic, soothing motion.

"Was it about the First Order again?"

"...Mhmm."

"Were you a storm trooper again?"

"Yeah."

Poe sighed, and hoisted himself up on his arms, rolling over to plant a small kiss to where Finn's jaw met his ear. His wavy brown locks flopped over his face in the process- a miracle what some Andorian gel could do for it during the day.

"It's okay. It wasn't real. That was a long time ago.... nobody else has to know about that."

"But _you_ know," Finn choked out, "You know what a monster I was. I... I killed _families_."

"Because you were _ordered_ to."

"But I could've fought back!"

"And you did," Poe insisted, "Remember how we met?"

Finn looked over at the pilot, and nodded a little.

"Man, how could I forget?"

Poe grinned too. "We met because you were finished with it. Think of all the lives you saved by doing that, huh?"

"No, they'll just replace me," Finn said, shaking his head, "I'm just a number. They'll make a new little soldier, and they'll kill for me."

"You're not just a number," Poe murmured against Finn's smooth, dark skin, "You've got a name. A name I gave you."

Finn sighed, and turned again over to Poe.

"I saw you."

"What?"

"I saw you in the dream. I was gonna..." he swallowed thickly, "I was gonna kill you, Poe."

Poe closed his eyes, then reopened them, readjusting himself so that he was on his side fully now.

"Hey, look at me- beautiful, you're a hero. You save lives. You saved my life."

Finn scoffed. "Yeah, sure. You're a goddamn ace, you don't need saving, let alone from me."

"Will ya shut up and listen to me?" Poe grinned, then kissed his neck. "You showed me something I never found before. Nobody's loved me like you have."

"Same goes for me!"

"Well, good. Then we're a perfect match, aren't we?" Poe asked matter-of-factly, and Finn took his hand, threading their fingers together.

"You know why I love spending nights you, Poe?" Finn asked quietly, letting the other brunette nuzzle into his chest.

"Why?"

"Because you're my hero."

Poe smirked, and laughed a little. "I shouldn't be."

"Well, I'm not one, and I know you are."

"Alright then, sure... we're just a couple of wacky heroes, out for a kriffin' good time," Poe whispered, and Finn turned around to kiss him.

They rolled over into their respective positions in bed, limbs just as entangled as they had been during last night activities, and before drifting off into a more peaceful sleep once more, Poe mumbled something from his side.

"Hey Finn..."

"Yeah, Poe?"

"Next time you're about to kill me in a dream... kiss me instead, okay?"

Finn huffed out a chuckle, and squeezed Poe's hand under the covers. "Okay, dumbass."


End file.
